Talk:Conduits
Dust Men Conduits don't have powers? Am I the only one who finds it odd that people think all the Dustmen's weapons are machines? Did I miss something in an official statement? I feel it important to point out that the Dustmen's contraptions have a glow to them - I don't think they so much use actual 'robots' so much as things that are telekinetically constructed devises. This would explain why when the conduits (or their toys) are defeated, they just sort of shatter. The Dust Men Conduits have powers. I guess it's easy to miss it, but it's they're actually using they're telekentic powers. This is supported by the fact that Alden is using a giant Golem while fightning him, wich he created with his telekenesis. 'Alareiks' 15:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not all Dust Men are conduits. Only some of them are. Specifically the one controlling the spiders and the giant Golems, the other one are normal people. Drakesparda 06:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kuo is a Conduit and Forced Conduits I would just like to point out that Kuo IS a conduit, not a forced conduit. Her powers were granted through an artificial means, but in some of the earlier dead drops it is directly stated that both John and Kuo were selected by the NSA due to having the conduit gene. This is why John is able to infiltrate the First Sons. Kuo gets sent to New Marais, and John goes to Empire City. The dead drops, however, explicitly state that they are given this position due to both having the conduit gene. Only the power activation method is 'forced' so to speak. Secondly, the other forced conduits are not given powers by having their blood replaced, but through the Power Transfer Machine. This is also expressed in another dead drop, in which Wolfe discusses that while Bertrand intends to use the device, it is is not intended for multiple recipients. They proceed to talk about the possibility of insanity on the aforementioned recipients. This explains the instability of the Ice Soldiers in the game, and the growing desire for power in your Ice Ally throughout the latter half of the game. 06:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) FishOnHead civilians can somebody put up a picture of civilians with the conduit gene?Right or wrong it's my life, and I choose how to live it. 20:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) can someone put that after you beat infamous 2 you can see random civilians with the conduit gene using the power that John gives you? You don't need to beat the game, just that mission. -The Polar Bear lives 21:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Prime Conduits Does anyone know what a prime conduit is exactly? I would imagine it's a conduit at the center of a Blast but that's just speculation. Anyone know? -The Polar Bear lives 19:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's probably just basically what Vermaak calls Cole, since he's a full Conduit, and they call themselves "half Conduits" or "broken Conduits". Alareiks |''' 22:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Ya i think Al is right. But either that or they see Cole as the most powerful Conduit. : The Best in the World : The definitions for Prime are of great or the most importance, the best or of the highest quality, and earliest in time or sequence, so Prime Conduit could be either the strongest, the most important, or simply the oldest, the former two matching Cole perfectly, with the last one being better suited to either Sasha or Alden depending on which one came first so I guess what they mean is left somewhat up to interpretation. Regardless, I think we should leave this out of the article until we come to a consensus, assuming of course that someone even WANTS to put it in the article (any volunteers? Just kidding). What do you guys think?Pwndulquiorra 00:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : I think it should be mentioned in trivia but not in great detail -The Polar Bear lives 01:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm ... agree with Pwndulquirroa, should leave it out of the article until we've got a better definition of what a Prime Conduit is. That is able to be sourced, as well. Alareiks '''| 08:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Taking into consideration what Pwndulquiorra said about it perhaps being the fact Cole is the most powerful, he did beat Alden, Sasha and Kessler, so the Vermaak may consider him to be the strongest conduit, but of course this is unlikely as The Beast defeated Cole in Empire City. Unless, of course, they haven't heard of The Beast. Hjgduyhwsgah1 18:54, February 3, 2012 Natural powers? I'm wondering, should add how Kessler actually gained his powers naturally, and not by the Ray Sphere or experiments? Hjgduyhwsgah1 18:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *As we have no idea how Kessler gained his powers (if there was an event that triggered his powers or if it was a simple matter of time) it's best to leave the article as it is, until we know more. Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 19:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Didn't it mention in inFamous ''how Kessler gained his powers naturally? Or am I imagining things?Hjgduyhwsgah1 19:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I believe it said that he developed them later, not naturally. I could be wrong but hope this helps! Redexx 22:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Redexx *Ok this is the impression I got (mainly from Kessler's final message). In Kessler's timeline his powers developed normally (no ray sphere or accident), however this took more time, he was married to Trish and had kid's before his powers truly developed. This is only ''my impression though, and as such we can't use it in the article. Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 00:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Cole absorbs electricity to keep surviving, Delsin absorbs Smoke, what would the likes of Alden, Sasha or Bertrand absorb? Im assuming Kuo absorbs cold and ice and Nix absorbs Fire and/or Oil. Vigilante SA (talk) 03:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Vigilante_SA Question Question Hi I was curious as to where the list of known conduits abilities that are in the infamous world came from Bc I have tried to google them and haven't found anything on the yet. Sorry if this is a stupid question Shelby9291 (talk) 03:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC)